South Park y tu
by Sweek-Lawliet
Summary: Primero que nada, un test para calentar. No hay mucho que explicar.


**Antes que nada esto es por mera diversion (?) no me vengan a decir despues !No soy asi! pueden decirlo pero no soy psicologa ni nada como para andar sabiendo ese tipo de cosas, solo lo hago por diversion !Funny very funny**

**01. ¿Besarias a alguien por una apuesta?**

No lo haria- ve a la 2  
Si, lo haria (;D) - ve a la 4  
!NUNCA! Podría lastimar sus sentimientos. - ve a la 5

**02. ¿Qué piensas de conocer nueva gente?**

No me gustan los extraños, incluso me da miedo relacionarme - ve a la 3  
Me da igual - ve a la 5  
¿Es sexy? - ve a la 6

**03. ¿Dónde preferirías trabajar?**

En cualquier lugar mientras pagen bien y tenga una sexy jefa - ve a la 5  
Quiero trabajar con lo que mas amo - ve a la 7  
Otra ciudad - ve a la 8

**04. ¿Quién te gusta más de estos tres parejas?**  
Tweek/Craig - ve a la 5  
Butters/Kenny - ve a la 6  
Clyde/Token - ve a la 10

**05. Hay cosas en mi habitación de las que no quiero que mis padres sepan nada...**  
Sí, y nunca lo sabran (D:) - ve a la 9  
No - ve a la 12  
Ya saben sobre ellas - ve a la 13

**06. ¿Tienes amigos íntimos del sexo opuesto?**

... - ve a la 7  
Algunos - ve a la 8  
Muchos - ve a la 10

**07. ¿Cómo pasas tus días libres?**

Divirtiéndome con los amigos - ve a la 9  
Paseando por ahí solo - ve a la 11  
No pongo un pie fuera de mi habitación - ve a la 12 (Tweek)

**08. ¿Sueles dar consejos a tus amigos?**

No - ve a la 9  
Si, supongo - ve a la 10  
Si, soy la voz de la razon en mi grupo - ve a la 11

**09. ¿De qué te enorgulleces sobre ti mismo?**

Mi inteligencia es insuperable, puedo lograr lo que quiera !Asi que no traten de joderme! - Tipo A  
Soy tan friki como relleno tiene naruto - Tipo B  
Un corazón bello - ve a la 13

**10. ¿Te conderas lindo/a?**  
Por supuesto ¿quieres probar? (;D) - Tipo C  
Más o menos - ve a la 11  
¿Tus ojos te engañan? Soy super hermoso ewe - ve a la 12

**11. ¿Cuál es tu sueño de futuro?**  
Ser una bonita esposa aunque mis padres ya tienen planificado mi futuro- Tipo D  
Hacer algo grande preferentemente algo sobre la naturaleza - Tipo E  
Ser tan feliz como pueda - ve a la 13

**12. ¿Eres listo/a?**  
No pero soy bonito ;D - Tipo F  
Bastante listo/a - Tipo G  
Probablemente lo normal - ve a la 13

**13. ¿Cómo te describen normalmente tus amigos? **  
Una persona en quien se puede confiar - Tipo H  
Raro - Tipo I  
Agradable - Tipo J

**Tipo A – Cartman. **

_CABRON_

_No puedes evitar pensar en bromas consideradas demasiado pesadas, los chistes negros son tu disfrute, aunque te cueste admitir sientes atracción hacia cierta persona por lo cual te peleas y le gritas o le tratas con recelo y lo tratas como sirvienta. Puedes llegar a ser muy dulce pero nunca lo demostraras frente a muchas personas._

_En cierto modo eres unico._

**Tipo B -Kevin**

_Eres el friki del grupo y hasta lo admites, te gusta ver series hasta que notas que ya es de día, las figuras de colección, póster y otras cosas son tu gran placer, apartando al castaño que te vuelve loco. Sueles seleccionar a tus compañeros como "seme" y "uke" y aunque lo quieras negar te gusta el yaoi y ¿porque no? hasta el yuri._

**Tipo C – Kenny**  
_Tu mente no es la mas limpia que digamos.._

_Tu sonrisa puede animar a muchas personas, eres maduro (en cuerpo y mente) pero deberias saber que los demas tambien tienen sentimientos y no todo es diversion, eres mi sobreprotector por alguien menor a ti, ha pesar de que todos piensen que eres una cabeza hueca que solo vive para el divertinaje tambien puedes llegar a sentirte vacio en algunas ocaciones. Eres mas profundo de lo que se imaginarían ser._

_Te gustan las personas honestas, y muchas veces parece que no buscas tener una relación "seria" Puedes llegar a sentir atraccion por una persona de mente inocente._

**Tipo D – Butters Stoch**  
_Intenta no caer en tantos trucos viejos._

_Puedes llegar a ser demasiado inocenton, pero en definitiva no eres tonto por lo menos no como los demás creen, te gustan las personas maduras y puedes llegar a sonrojarte muy rapidamente._

_Eres muy inteligente y sacas buenas notas, pero llegas a desesperar a los que esperan mas de ti ya que no eres tan vivaz ni audaz se te puede llegar a joder muy pronto. Sin embargo tu inocencia no es mala, tu ternura puede llegar a encojer corazones y sacar. Cuidado todos tienen apetito de ti (?)_

**Tipo E – Stan Marsh**

_Cinico sin igual._

_Piensas que las personas deberían respetar mas a la naturaleza, te inclinas hacia tu mejor amigo depositas toda tu confianza en el/ella. Crees firmemente en tus principios pero puedes llegar a ser algo hipocrita. Eres muy sensible, y casi todo te afecta. Si alguien te engaña déjala, no vale la pena sufrir cuando alguien mas puede estar escribiendo diarios completos sobre tu persona._

_Haces las cosas con buena intencion y esperas que te sigan como buen lider que eres._

**Tipo F – Clyde**

_Amas la comida, llegando a pensar en ella todo el día. Lo siento la isla de los tacos aun no existe (si dije aun D:)_

_Eres inocente y hasta algo tonto, tus comentarios pueden llegar a no tener coherencia desesperando algunos y enamorando a otros. Tienes el ego grande, llegando a verte el espejo y decir "¿Quien es ese sexy de ahi? (;D)_

**Tipo G –Kyle Brofloski **

_Calmate viejo.._

_Piensas que todo debe ser correcto y te atormentas si no es asi, te enamoras de alguien que siempre esta a tu lado y puedes llegar a ser algo Tsundere ¿algo? lo eres por completo, no expresas tu sentimientos como desearias pero eres muy maduro e inteligente._

_Siempre haciendo lo correcto, eres muy confiable ¿mensione lo sexy que es musculo de sentarse?_

**Tipo H – Token**  
_Voz de la razón en tu grupo._

_Eres confiable por lo que muchos depositan su confianza en ti y te piden consejos, piensas, analizas y luego respondes. Eres totalmente maduro pero te inclinas por alguien que solo puede llegar a pensar en si mismo pero aunque las cosas te desesperen algunas veces, tranquilo el friki de tu grupo no te robara a tu amado de los tacos._

**Tipo I – Tweek Tweak**  
_Manten la calma, puede que aveces todo te ponga bajo presión incluso la mas mínima cosa sin significado. Pero debes recordar que quizás todo este en tu cabeza. Te gusta el café incluso podrías llegar a decir que lo amas, prefieres la calma ha pesar de siempre estar nervioso, te gusta las personas que logren calmarte pero tienes miedo de alejar a tus amistades y perderles por lo que cuando tienes una amistad te sueles pegar mucho a esa persona._

**Tipo J – Craig Tucker **

_- Te gusta la calma y la serenidad, pero de vez en cuando te gusta cambiar la rutina con algo "extraño" por lo tanto te gustan las personas que sobresalen de lo normal._

_Odias las pretensiones, no te gusta hacer mucho esfuerzo ni la gente ruidosa. Protegerás lo que amas a costa de todo incluso de tu propio orgullo aunque aveces puedas ser algo cabron. Te cuesta expresar tus sentimientos y algunos pueden creer que siempre tengas la misma expresion pero por dentro puedes ser muy sensible aunque nadie lo crea, eres muy maduro pero algo grosero (.l.)_

**GOD, desvergonzadamente quiero decirles lo mucho que me costo escribir esto, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado. **

**Escribi esto porque cuando termine mi fic de "Tweek en el país de las maravillas" escribiré un fic donde ustedes (la que lea esto) conquistara algun personaje de South Park depende de ustedes que personaje les vaya saliendo, !sera muy divertido! digo, yo amo las novelas visuales y quiero compartir mi experiencia e intentar crear algo que tenga semejanza.**

**¿Que les salio en el test? :'D me gustaria hacerlo pero no puedo *snif* ah si algo salio mal diganmelo, asi corrijo el error LAS AMADORO espero, espero que les haya gustado :333 encerio ;A;**


End file.
